(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an under-floor frame system for a vehicle capable of increasing the rigidity and reducing weight by using a carbon fiber composite material.
(b) Background Art
Generally, separately manufactured underfloor components of a vehicle, such as, a floor side/cross member, a center/rear floor and a side seal/side member, are welded separately in order to produce a conventional Steel body in white (BIW) under-floor frame. Additionally, a connection cross member is formed with an open-sectional surface.
In the above configurations, a connection portion of the center/rear floor is cut. Thus the number of the members that make up a connection structure increases as a result. Also an open portion member is partially formed with an open-sectional surface thus then forming closed-sectional surface which is then cut. As a result, the floor member is connected inconsistently, thereby causing inconsistent rigidity and often weakening durability.
Further, numerous members are required to connect a side seal/side member/cross member. Also, excessive deformation may occur due to the open-sectional surface of the cross member during side impact collisions.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.